Easter Hunt
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: James decide dar algo mais além de chocolate para Lily na Páscoa, provando que o amor não sabe quando parar de ser ridículo...


_**EASTER HUNT**_

O burburinho das ruas de Londres continuava enquanto eu encarava aquelas últimas pegadas, que davam na porta de um prédio, sentindo certo receio. Não que James tivesse, alguma vez, feito algo mais doce que essa caça aos ovos, mas eu não queria que ele me visse de pijamas e pantufas rosa e cabelos desgrenhados. Nós namorávamos há dois anos, mas haviam certas coisas que eu não gostava que ele descobrisse sobre mim, certas coisas que eu não me achava preparada ainda. Nós éramos um casal brigão, e tínhamos tendências a chantagem emocional e ao escândalo, e eu adorava tudo isso. Mas não tanto quanto eu adorava tudo o que havia me acontecido na última hora.

Eu havia acordado e encontrado milhares de pétalas de flores pelo meu quarto. Era primavera, e James era fissurado por flores, então o nome dele foi o primeiro a saltar na minha mente. Era, afinal, nosso aniversário de namoro, e ele tinha uma tendência a ser romântico o suficiente nessa data. Mas isso? Isso era _incrível_, mesmo para ele.

Eu me levantei em meio ao cobertor colorido das pétalas de rosas e margaridas e orquídeas e lilases e sorri; havia um cartão sobre a minha barriga, que escorregou pelos lençóis enquanto eu me espreguiçava e bocejava confortavelmente. Havia apenas sete palavras para explicar toda aquela doçura: _Siga o coelho para ganhar seu ovo!_

Eu pulara da cama imediatamente, enfiara as pantufas e correra até a porta do meu quarto temporário na casa de Alice (minha melhor amiga); havia uma pegada gigante, como se o coelho tivesse tomado esquelecresce, estampada no carpete macio, e eu ri contra todo o meu bom-senso. James podia ser completamente maluco às vezes.

Desci as escadas rápido, corri pelos corredores, abri a porta e me deparei com uma trilha infinita de pegadas brancas do tamanho de pratos descendo a rua. Corri por elas até chegar a um parque e, no final da trilha, encontrei uma única margarida brotando da grama verdinha junto a outro cartão: _Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer?_

Claro. Quão lindamente egocêntrico. Sentei-me junto à flor e comecei a despetalá-la, calmamente recitando os versos de bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer, enquanto ao meu redor a brisa trazia o cheiro suave de primavera e risadas, e eu não resistia à vontade de sorrir. Finalmente alcancei a última pétala, e antes de puxá-la percebi que James escolhera uma flor com número ímpar de pétalas propositalmente, para deixar óbvio que ele me bem-queria, e ri baixinho. Tão docemente infantil.

"Bem-me-quer" murmurei para mim mesma, e então o mundo se perdeu num redemoinho de cores, e eu comecei a gargalhar como uma louca; uma chave de portal, claro.

Aterrissei não muito suavemente num beco escuro em Londres, e recomecei imediatamente a seguir a trilha de pegadas. E agora estava ali. Parada, no meio da calçada, a multidão me engolfando naturalmente enquanto me perguntava o que me esperava por trás daquela porta de madeira escovada. Era um prédio bonitinho, com sacadas cheias de flores e o barulho distante de alguém tocando o piano, e as pegadas me incitavam a entrar. Então, com um suspiro e uma ultima ajeitada no meu maldito cabelo vermelho, eu estiquei a mão e abri a porta, me deparando com nada mais, nada menos do que um corredor comprido que terminava em uma escada. E mais pegadas, claro.

Segui-as silenciosamente enquanto meu estômago dava cambalhotas, e sorri enquanto escalava a escada de dois em dois degraus, as pegadas sempre à minha frente. Finalmente, com dois últimos passos, me deparei com outra porta fechada, esta dando para um apartamento. Levantei uma sobrancelha. Que diabos James pensava que estava fazendo?

Tentei a maçaneta, e a porta se abriu facilmente, sem ranger. Eu ainda estava sorrindo, e ainda mantinha a sobrancelha levantada, mas toda a minha expressão perfeitamente calculada para deixar James sabendo exatamente o quanto eu havia me divertido até agora (apesar do desastre dos pijamas, claro) se derreteu em gargalhadas e olhos arregalados quando encontrei um coelho gigante – que realmente parecia ter engolido um ou dois vidros de esquelecresce – parado no meio da sala vazia, segurando um ovo de Páscoa igualmente gigante.

James podia ser ridículo assim às vezes.

Eu ri e ri e ri, até perder o ar, até perder a noção do que estava fazendo, e me segurei com força na porta para não cair. James Potter estava vestido de coelhinho da páscoa – com orelhas e rabinho e tudo mais – e parado no meio de uma sala vazia, segurando um ovão de chocolate e parecendo mais ridículo do que eu jamais havia o visto ser antes. Era pura e simplesmente impagável, e o melhor presente que ele podia me dar em toda sua vida (material para chantagem, claro). Ele ficou observando silenciosamente enquanto eu tinha meu ataque, e quando eu finalmente consegui controlar minha respiração e meus impulsos malignos de rir dele, pisquei os olhos algumas vezes para me livrar das lágrimas e o encarei com um sorriso.

"Feliz aniversário de namoro, James" ele balançou alegremente o ovo, mas não chegou nem um pouco mais perto. Ele tinha manchas vermelhas nas bochechas, e parecia, no todo, além de ridículo, adorável.

"Feliz aniversário de namoro, Lily" e então ele estendeu o ovo, e eu fechei a porta e caminhei até ele, sem conseguir parar de sorrir "Feliz páscoa"

"Isso foi ótimo" eu falei, enquanto pegava o embrulho de celofane "Obrigada pela caça aos ovos" ele deu de ombros, e coçou o nariz pintado de preto. Eu segurei bravamente a risada "Afinal, onde nós estamos?" ele deu de ombros novamente, mas abriu um sorriso enigmático.

"Você tem três chances para descobrir" eu ri mais um pouco, me sentando no chão de madeira polida e abri o ovo de chocolate – eu era fissurada por chocolate, assim como James era fissurado por flores. Talvez ainda mais.

"O apartamento do Sirius?" ele abanou a cabeça, se unindo a mim no chão e tirando um naco do meu ovo de páscoa "É, eu não achei que ele pudesse ser assim minimalista" sorri "Hm... O novo escritório das Empresas Potter?" ele abanou a cabeça mais uma vez, e eu sorri ainda mais "Uma nova chave de portal que vai nos levar pra França?" ele riu, então, e abanou a cabeça.

"Chances esgotadas" eu ri.

"Então parece que eu nunca vou saber" ele tirou mais um naco do chocolate, que estava derretendo lentamente em minhas mãos, e sorriu. Por um momento, ele apenas me encarou nos olhos, mas no outro ele tirou o ovo do meu colo e o segurou perto do meu rosto.

"Esse apartamento é um presente" eu deixei meus olhos pousarem no chocolate (nada difícil, quando ele estava a três centímetros do meu nariz), e algo brilhava dentro da casca doce. Um ovo recheado com uma surpresa! Eu adorava esses ovos trouxas!

"Para quem...?" me vi perguntando quietamente, enquanto eu me hipnotizava com a surpresa o suficiente para não perceber que James estava apoiado em apenas um joelho; será que eu já podia a tirar dali e ver o que era? Seria uma pulseira? Um coelhinho de plástico que eu poderia usar nas minhas intenções como chantagista?

"Para você" a voz de James veio em um sussurro, e eu demorei um instante para perceber a gravidade do que ele estava falando. O apartamento era um presente para mim? Mas eu nem mesmo pedira um apartamento!

Mas ele não me deixou dizer nada. Ele enfiou sua mão enluvada e peluda de coelho dentro do meu ovo de páscoa e tirou de dentro o que quer que fosse a surpresa, e meus olhos se arregalaram lentamente enquanto ela brilhava para mim. Uma chave. Uma _chave_! Ele estava falando sério, ele ia mesmo me dar aquele apartamento!

"Você não pode me dar um apartamento!" eu finalmente consegui exclamar, e minha voz estava esquisita, meio aguda e quebrada. Eu queria chorar. Era demais. James podia ser demais para mim.

"Por que não?" ele segurou a chave pela argola e a balançou, sorrindo ainda mais; eu tremi.

"Porque eu sou sua namorada!" eu abanei a cabeça, sentindo vontade de levantar, mas minhas pernas estavam bambas; eu, então, respirei fundo, tentando me controlar "Eu não sou sua esposa ou sua irmã ou nada disso! Eu sou sua namorada!" ele riu, segurando a chave ainda mais perto do meu rosto, como que para me mostrar algo; eu quase fiquei vesga na tentativa de enxergar o que quer que fosse.

"Isso é facilmente mudado" finalmente eu avistei o que ele queria me mostrar, e meus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda e eu finalmente perdi completamente o ar. Oh. Meu. Merlim. Era um anel. Ao invés de uma argola, havia um anel com um brilhante _monstruoso_. Quer dizer, simplesmente _gigantesco_! "Lílian Evans, você quer casar comigo?" eu engoli em seco, buscando freneticamente pela minha voz. Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa! E quando ele se apoiara em um só joelho?

"James, eu rio de você o tempo todo. Eu ronco, e falo enquanto durmo. Eu sou pentelha e como todo seu bacon no café da manhã... Nós brigamos o tempo todo! Por que raios você ia querer casar comigo?" eu juro, não era o discurso que eu tinha em mente; mas ele sorriu, ainda segurando o anel, se desfazendo lentamente da chave, e me encarou fundo nos olhos.

"Porque, Lily, apesar de você não acreditar em mim, você sempre acreditou em nós. E eu acredito no nosso amor, e prefiro ter fé de que podemos ser pessoas melhores juntos... Eu te amo, Lílian Evans, e a única parte de você que eu não gosto é a parte que está longe de mim, e eu tenho toda a intenção de te impedir de passar sequer mais um momento longe. Nem que eu tenha de saltitar até os confins da Terra para te procurar, ou te chantagear com todo o chocolate do mundo, eu vou ter você. Porque todo esse amor que eu sinto por você é forte demais para ser ignorado, e bom demais para ser esquecido. Eu te amo, Lily. Case seu amor por mim com o meu amor por você... Por favor" eu senti medo. Muito medo. Medo como eu jamais sentira antes. Mas algo no fato de que ele estava vestido de coelhinho da páscoa por mim, e de que ele estava sorrindo como só ele sabia fazer, e que ele havia colocado um anel de noivado dentro de um ovo de páscoa me fez sentir uma certeza esquisita, mas incrível. Eu sorri para ele. Ele era James, afinal. Ele faria tudo dar certo. Apesar dos problemas, apesar de mim, apesar dele. Nós éramos nós, e nós nos amávamos, e tudo daria certo.

"Eu sempre sonhei com todo o chocolate do mundo ao meu dispor"


End file.
